Agonizing Happiness
by Little Falcon
Summary: LaviLenalee... Lavi picks up Lenalee's letter. What would she do just to get it back? A short drabble. A tribute for Lavi's Birthday!


**Agonizing Happiness**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is a tribute to one of my favorite D. Gray-man characters, Lavi Bookman! Happy Birthday!!! I hope you enjoy this short drabble. Read and review just like always!!!___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her long dark tresses cascaded down her waist as she wandered through the corridors of the headquarters. The sealed envelope in her hand made blood rise from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. _Is it really okay for me to give this to him? _She let her feet lead the way while her mind was else where.

Turning in a corner, she bumped into someone's chest. Being a trained exorcist, Lenalee quickly regained her composure. "La…Lavi," she stuttered as she stepped back unconsciously.

"Are you alright, Lenalee? You look like you're coming down with something? You're all red?" the young Bookman leaned in to look directly into her eyes as his hand touched her forehead.

"I'm alright," she replied immediately then walked away.

"Hmmm," Lavi watched her disappear in a corner then saw the envelope at his feet. A smirk appeared on his face as he took the sealed envelope from the floor.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Lenalee almost turned her room around and scoured the entire headquarters for letter she was just holding a while ago. _If someone reads that… _her face completely turned red as she resumed her search. "If I remember correctly, I was still holding that when I…" Lenalee dashed out of her room almost tearing her door open.

"LAVI!" she caught sight of the exorcist she was hunting. From the third floor, she threw herself over the railings and landed gracefully in the ground floor.

"Yo, Lenalee," he smiled at her in his care-free manner as she approached.

"You have it don't you?" she whispered impatiently.

"Have what?" the idiot asked loud enough for the others around him to hear.

"SSSHHHH!!! You know what I'm talking about," she fought her incoming blush as she pulled his ear to make him listen.

"Ah!" he lightly pounded his closed fist against his open palm. "You mean your letter," he regained that loud tone that earned him a great bump on the head courtesy of Lenalee.

"Yes, my letter. Can I have it back?" the people around them returned to their usual routine while the two continued to talk discreetly. Lenalee waited with her hand extended to receive her letter.

The orange haired exorcist stared at her opened hand then smirked arrogantly. "No," then he grinned widely making Lenalee irritated.

"What?!" she stomped her foot indicating her agitation. Much to Lavi's amusement.

"If you want to have it back then you must follow everything I say within this day," he placed his arms behind his head in a care-free manner while the female exorcist glared at him dangerously.

"That's blackmail," she tugged the collar of his uniform to make him face her.

"Call it whatever you want but that's the only way you'll have the letter back," he looked at her defeated expression with mirth.

"Don't worry. I'm no sadist," Lavi took her silence as a yes. A smile appeared on his handsome face.

"What do you want me to do?" With a depressed sigh, she resigned her fate to him.

"Come with me," they changed out of their uniforms and left the headquarters.

"Where are we going?" walking side by side in their casual clothes, they seemed like part of the city. No one whispers behind their back or clears out of their way.

"Just follow me," he caught her hand and gently pulled her into the cramped streets.

As they walked around the city, Lenalee noticed how he shielded her against a growing crowd in the streets while they walk or how he often steals glances from her.

They ate in a famous restaurant and prayed in a nearby shrine. _This doesn't feel like blackmail at all. _She found herself enjoying each and every moment with him. Somehow his smile became contagious and infected her as well.

The red remains of sunset tainted the ocean as they watched it from the bay. Lavi sat casually as did Lenalee. There were very few moments like this when you're an exorcist that much they knew so they appreciate every second of it.

With the sun's fading glow, his orange hair somehow turned crimson. She took note as her face was facing the sun but her eyes were looking sideways.

"Ne, do you really want your letter back?" she though he had fallen asleep with his almost unmoving body.

This was the first time she though about the letter again ever since they left the headquarters. _Oh yeah, I'm doing this to get it back. _"Yes," she replied quietly.

Suddenly, the young Bookman stood up and faced her. His hands rested on both side of her shoulders. "Then…kiss me,"

Somehow she knew that even with the eye patch his eyes were staring directly at her alone. It made her heart skip a beat and her breathing difficult. Her eyes traveled to his lips. She closed her eyes as she close the distance in between his and hers.

Abruptly, Lavi withdrew even before her lips touched his. Turning his back, "You really want it that badly, eh?" his voice was trembled as if hurt.

Lenalee stared at his broad back as she realized the letter was already on her lap.

"You have it back. Now, let's go home," he began to walk away.

"Wait!" there was a gentle tug on his jacket that made him stop, followed by the feeling of warmth against his back. Halfway, he turned his head to find her clinging onto him.

"This letter's for you," her hand shook as she handed him the wrinkled envelope.

Absentmindedly, he received it but soon after he tipped her chin to make her face him. The blush on her cheeks made her more breathtaking than she already is.

"Did you know that I feel so guilty today because I thought that the happiness I'm feeling now should belong to the person you're supposed to give this letter to," he muttered inches away from her lips then finally closed the distance in between them.

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is my tribute to Lavi Bookman! O-tanjoubi Omedetou!!! Read and review please!!!_


End file.
